


Truques de Mágica

by Fallentine



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallentine/pseuds/Fallentine
Summary: Em que Illumi se arrepende amargamente de ter contado com Hisoka para satisfazê-lo.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Truques de Mágica

**Author's Note:**

> Então, esta história foi baseada em um meme que vi na internet e achei a cara de Hisoka XD, e resolvi escrever sobre. 
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/742608858752614480/795328497043505192/truques-de-magica--hisoillu-21036557-181120200124.jpg

Naquela noite permaneceram conectados apenas por um fio de saliva que facilmente foi quebrado na medida em que Illumi se afastou e recebeu uma das mãos quentes de Hisoka sobre seus longos cabelos.

Ele acaricia uma mecha enquanto suas orbes amareladas seguem até o rosto pálido de Illumi pondo seu cabelo escuro atrás da orelha, dando seu típico sorriso seguido de um cantarolado que apenas Hisoka era capaz de fazer. 

Era mais uma noite em que Illumi buscava o mágico para satisfazer suas necessidades de ômega, depois de uma certa idade o Zoldyck percebeu que passar seu calor com Hisoka era mais prático do que tomar inúmeros supressores. 

No entanto, ambas as formas carregavam seus prós e contras. 

Os suspiros de Illumi soavam como uma doce sinfonia para o mágico, todo seu corpo era majestoso, cada detalhe do rapaz o deixava enlouquecido, inúmeras vezes se pegou desejando-o e teve que lidar com o volume de suas calças por si só. Mas agora, Illumi estava em seu braços, poderia tocar e abusar de sua pele macia, apenas ouvi-lo dizer seu nome já era um enorme prazer.

Os grande olhos de Illumi se focaram em Hisoka no instante em que seu interior foi preenchido. Bruscamente suas mãos tocaram os braços fortes de seu companheiro. Se seus olhos pudessem aumentar ainda mais, teriam.

Ele morde o lábio inferior interrompendo um gemido e o sorriso de Hisoka apenas tende a aumentar, suas sobrancelhas se arqueiam e um olhar sereno o acompanha.

— H-Hisoka! — Illumi chama e continua a segurar os braços do alfa, pressionando cada vez mais na intenção de causar ferimentos.

Ao invés de se distanciar, Hisoka cantarola baixinho, ele analisa cada marca que deixou sobre Illumi, passeando os dedos por chupões, mordidas e beijos.

— Onde está seu lado romântico, Illu~? — Manhosamente ele pergunta, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado, o suficiente para encostar em seu ombro. — Você não se sente bem sendo preenchido por mim? Isso me magoa… Principalmente em saber que estamos há tanto tempo juntos. — O desapontamento em sua fala é completamente falso e Illumi sabe bem disso. 

— Isso não deveria ter acontecido. — Illumi estava raivoso, por mais que sua face dissesse o contrário. 

– O que é isso atrás de sua orelha~? – Sem dar a mínima importância, o mágico passeia os dedos sobre a orelha do ômega, retirando uma moeda e pondo bem na frente seu rosto. – Oh, é uma moeda de dez centavos. – Seus olhos se tornam um risco e logo ele está sorrindo. 

Porém, Illumi não está nada feliz. 

— Você não tem senso de humor, Illu?~ — Um bico se forma em seus lábios.

[...]

Illumi morde com vontade um dos bombons que retirou da caixa em formato de coração sobre a cômoda, talvez se ele tivesse contato quantos bombons comeu, sua consciência teria pesado um pouco. Mas ele não se importa, seu corpo implora para ter aqueles doces. 

Seu momento é interrompido, Illumi não sabe se pode continuar ignorando Hisoka e permanecer neste silêncio. O palhaço estava deitado na cama ao seu lado, observando-o como um lobo. 

Seus olhos se focam na caixa em formato de coração, nem um pouco previsível que Hisoka tentaria de tudo desde o incidente. O Zoldyck pega mais um bombom e o engole sem mastigar muito, ele percorre seus dedos pelo seu estômago arredondado de apenas quatro meses, ele não sabe quando obteve uma pequena relação com o ser que crescia dentro dele.

— Você está me comendo com os olhos. — Arrumou com dificuldade o travesseiro em suas costas.

Hisoka não diz nada, apenas se aproxima lentamente, ficando ao seu lado na cama, recolhendo um bombom e colocando próximo aos lábios de Illumi.

— Você sabe por que eu comprei estes bombons? — Fugindo da questão atual, Hisoka ergue o bombom e Illumi apenas abre a boca para receber o doce. 

— Porque está tentando se desculpar? — Ele sorri, isso significa que sim. 

— Morango é meu sabor favorito, imaginei que você e o bebê gostariam de provar. – Ele leva a outra parte do bombom até os lábios e morde suavemente. – Essa confeitaria é a melhor, Deveríamos ir lá qualquer dia desses, Illumi.

Illumi chacoalha a cabeça positivamente, limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos. Ele sabe que Hisoka não irá apenas pedir desculpas como uma pessoa normal, haverá alguma reviravolta. 

– Quem sabe na próxima eu traga rosquinhas para você! – Ele comemora, juntando os dedos e rindo. Novamente, Illumi concorda no silêncio. – Isso irá valer um pedido de desculpas? – Ele volta a olhá-lo com bastante precisão antes de dar um bom sorriso. 

— Você sabe que se eu te perdoar não irá mudar nada. – Seus dedos perambulam por suas calças, afrouxando-a.

— Ótimo!~ ♠ Hisoka comemora como se fosse uma boa notícia. Ele passeia a mão pelas coxas do Zoldyck até ir de encontro com seu estômago cheinho. – Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, Illumi.


End file.
